


The Game

by shaysdragon



Series: Reverse Harem... Umm... OK! [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins boredom leads to an interesting game. How will Haruhi and Kyouya react to the twins enthusiasm?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

“Haruhi, we’re booored.” The Hitachiian twins voices settled over her in the silence of Music Room #3. Looking up at Kaoru and Hikaru slowly advancing toward her, a small smile crept across Haruhi’s face as she had the random thought that no matter how much things change, some things always stay the same.  
  
It was the beginning of her 2nd year at Ouran and she was still a member of the Ouran Host Club. This time, however, it was by her choice, not just to pay off a debt. She had thought the club would kick her out after it came out that she was a girl, but it really didn’t seem to faze the moe-obsessed clients of the Host Club. It was all about the illusion of romance and fantasy for them. The “boy” Haruhi actually being a “girl” Haruhi and being swept off her feet by Tamaki the King of the Host Club, was enough to send all of their silly hearts into flutters and sighs of passion.  
  
 _Yeah, if it were only that simple._ Haruhi thought to herself. Her relationship with Tamaki was intensely passionate, romantic, and exciting... until it wasn’t. _We just turned out to be two different people. His need for the dramatic, the new and exciting didn’t mesh with my pragmatism. We are so much happier as friends and occasional lovers._  
  
Truthfully, her various relationships with all the men of the Host Club were based on different types of friendship. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai had decided she needed to learn the basics of various forms of Martial Arts after she foolishly tried to protect a group of Host club clients from a group of menacing boys on a trip to Okinawa. She was their student as well as their friend. Kyouya-sempai was her mentor. Since this was his 3rd and final year at Ouran, he was grooming Haruhi to take over the role as Host Club Vice-President and accountant. Haruhi wasn’t quite ready to admit to herself how much she enjoyed the time she and Kyouya spent together. His silver eyes, mysterious through the glasses that perpetually slipped down his nose, always seemed to see through her soul and into her thoughts. There was a reason everyone called him the Shadow King, after all. Hikaru and Kaoru were her classmates and her best friends, even if they still did occasionally treat her as toy doll. The three of them had become near inseparable over the last summer. She was also the most comfortable with both of them, as they had pretty much stripped all sense of modesty out of her with their constant make-overs, flirts, and their willingness to listen to her side during her short-lived relationship with Tamaki . For their part, Haruhi was the first person to really be able to bridge the isolation that the twins felt around other people. The guys of the Host Club may have started building the bridge with the Hitachiian twins, but Haruhi tripped across it and fell into their lives in a way that they had never known before.  
  
“Yo. Earth to Haruhi. Come in Haruhi,” Hikaru waved his hand in front of Haruhi’s nose, snapping her out of her reminisces as his left arm slipped around her waist.  
  
“We said we were bored. We want you to play a game with us.” Kaoru added, his right arm sliding around her shoulders. ”Ever since the Host Club stopped entertaining on Fridays it leaves us with nothing to do.”  
  
“I would remind you the reason the Host Club stopped entertaining on Fridays is Mori and Hani are now at University and can only come by twice a week, and Tamaki and I have to have at least one day to study or we will not graduate with the grades we need. Granted, Tamaki tends to spend more time developing elaborate ideas for the Host Club on his Friday afternoons, but I at least, am trying to study. Perhaps, you should try it.” Kyouya’s cool smooth voice interrupted Kaoru’s wheedling as his fingers continued to fly over the keyboard of his laptop. ”Since Mori and Hani are judges at a Martial Arts competition and Tamaki has flown to France for the weekend to try and make amends with his grandmother, this is a rare opportunity to study.”  
  
“Studying is overrated.” Kaoru shrugged off the suggestion.  
  
“It is a rare opportunity though. We have Haruhi ALL to ourselves,” Hikaru teased. “C’mon Haruhi, won’t you please play with us?”  
  
Looking out the window at the beautiful fall afternoon and realizing that homework was the last thing she really wanted to be doing, Haruhi sighed and gave up all pretense of trying to be responsible. “All right. I give. What do you want to play?”  
  
“The Which One is Hikaru Game!!!!” the twins chorused.  
  
“You both do realize that I have been able to tell you apart since about a week after I met you.”  
  
“We know,” Hikaru said, ”but we have an idea and want to see if we can stump you. You will get three guesses.”  
  
“I know the differences in your voices too.”  
  
“We aren’t going to speak and you won’t be able to see us, so that will take care of those two things,” Kaoru replied.  
  
“So how exactly are we supposed to play this game?”  
  
“We are each going to kiss you,” The twins said in unison as a sharp clack and a thud resounded through the room. Three heads turned to look as Kyouya calmly picked up his laptop where it had fallen on the floor. Without looking at them, he sat back in his chair and started typing away again.  
  
“What?!? I am not sure about that.” Haruhi turned a bright shade of red as drop of sweat slipped down her brow.  
  
“C’mon. Pleeeeeease?!? I mean it’s not like we are asking you to undress or anything and you know Kaoru and I have pretty much seen all of your body over the summer.” Hikaru teased, watching out of the corner of his eye as the Shadow King mumbled a curse under his breath and hit the delete key on his computer repeatedly. Hikaru was enjoying slyly teasing the older Host. It looked like it the Shadow King was starting to pay more attention to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi than his homework.  
  
“Gah. I am never going to live those make-overs down, am I?” Haruhi complained.  
  
“Aw… you know you enjoyed every minute of it!” Kaoru teased the girl.  
  
“Fine. Three guesses, right?” Haruhi wondered if she was making some sort of mistake as Hikaru whipped out a silk scarf and both he and Kaoru advanced on her chair. She looked quickly over at Kyouya, wondering if he was going to say something to stop the twins. _How sad is it that I am not sure if I want him to stop the game or participate in it?_  
  
“Right.” Hikaru slid the silk scarf against her cheek, teasing her. The summertime fashion sessions had taught him that Haruhi had developed a secret taste for soft or textured things running against her skin. He wrapped the scarf securely around her eyes. “Of course, we will have to kiss you again each time you are wrong. If you miss guessing correctly 3 times, we win.”  
  
“Of course you will. It couldn’t be as easy as one kiss each.” Haruhi said resigned to the idea of the game. Though secretly, she had to admit that she was more than a little curious about the way each of the twins kissed. Their fashion sessions last summer more often than not had involved all three of them getting dressed up, and she had seen Hikaru and Kaoru’s bodies as much as they had seen hers. _And what lovely bodies they were too. Hikaru is just a touch more muscular than Kaoru, but both of them have bodies that make the clients of the Host Club swoon. The way they use the power of their bodies in their act, it’s no wonder the clients faint._  
  
“Are you ready?” the twins chorused evilly. Haruhi could swear she heard the smirk that she knew was plastered on their faces.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kaoru leaned into Haruhi. Gently teasing his breath across her cheek, he captured her lips as he slid his hands into her hair. Teasing her lower lip with his teeth, Kaoru slid his tongue across it, leaving a warm wet path. Slowly he pulled back, his hands sliding out of her hair and down Haruhi’s shoulders. With a self-satisfied smirk at the catch in Haruhi’s breathing, he motioned for Hikaru to take his place.  
  
Hikaru sat down and grabbed Haruhi’s hand. Turning it over, he laid a soft kiss on the skin of her wrist, before setting it back on her lap before running his fingers up her arm to wrap around her shoulders. His other arm slipped around her waist. Hikaru caught her mouth quickly and firmly. Lips pressing and gently teasing as a small moan escaped Haruhi’s lips. His own breathing a bit heavy, Hikaru disengaged with a sigh and reluctantly let go of the woman in his arms. Over his shoulder, he saw Kyouya, no longer even trying to pretend to be doing his homework, watching them closely. Kyouya’s face was a conflicting mask of pain, interest and what appeared to Hikaru to be longing. _Kyouya has the hots for our Haruhi but he feels like he has to hide it. How very interesting. I wonder if I could get him to play along_  
  
“So. Which one was Hikaru?”  
  
Their voices cut into the haze that Haruhi’s mind had slipped into during the kisses. _Damn and double damn. That was incredible… and I am so turned on. I honestly have no idea, which was which. Let’s see Kaoru usually slides his arm around my shoulder, so I think the second kiss was from him._ “The first kiss was Hikaru and the second kiss was Kaoru.”  
  
“Wrong!!!” the twins gleefully chorused. “Ready for Round Two?”  
  
“Well I can’t say that I am not enjoying the game even though I can usually tell you apart. This is harder than I thought it would be.”  
  
“Good. It’s not often we get to stump you,” the glee in Kaoru’s voice made Haruhi smile. They really had come a long way from being disappointed that no one could tell them apart to this active attempt at confusion. It really made her happy to see how much the twins had grown in maturity even as they kept their mischievousness.  
  
This time Hikaru went first. Knowing that he needed to stump Haruhi again if only for the chance at kissing her a third time, Hikaru tried his best to copy Kaoru’s first attempt at kissing Haruhi. Only instead of just tracing a wet line with his tongue across her lower lip, he slid it between her parted lips and into her mouth. Twisting his tongue around hers, he relished the faint taste of coffee and something else that was uniquely Haruhi. This time when Hikaru pulled back, he was breathing as hard as Haruhi. Smiling he caught the look of lust on his twin’s face and saw his twin’s understanding at the game that Hikaru was playing.  
  
Barely pausing to let Hikaru move, Kaoru swept in and pulled Haruhi out of her chair. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, the kiss Kaoru claimed was no less intense than Hikaru’s. Several moments later, Kaoru also pulled back, his breath as labored as his twin’s after kissing the fair Haruhi. _Now I know why Hikaru is so smitten with her, even though he really doesn’t realize it fully yet. If I felt anything other than a genuine friendship with Haruhi, then I would do everything within my power to make her mine. Tamaki is a fool for not realizing how precious Haruhi really is._  
  
For her part, Haruhi was swimming in a fog. Those last two kisses had left her breathless and wanting so much more. _Dear gods, I don’t know if I can survive a Round Three. Ok Haruhi – think. Were there any similarities to the way each kissed you in the first round? A person usually has a style of kissing, right? I know Tamaki’s kisses were always the same._  
  
Kaoru motioned to Hikaru and they both stepped away from a very dazed Haruhi. Whispering to each other extra quietly, so Haruhi couldn’t hear, Kaoru wanted to get his twin’s thought on the game they were playing.  
  
“Well, Haruhi definitely seems to be enjoying the game,” Kaoru whispered. ” Actually, I have to admit I am enjoying it too. Though I can’t decide what is hotter – My kissing her or watching you kiss her.”  
  
“I fully agree. Though if Haruhi gets this round incorrectly – watch the expression on our dear Shadow King. He is having such a hard time hiding how much he is enjoying watching the game. The bulge in his pants is quite lovely and gives me some very naughty ideas. I wonder if we could get him to play.” Hikaru whispered back.  
  
“You are such a slut, Hikaru.” Kaoru replied fondly. “You may want to watch how you lust after the Shadow King, I am not sure that he has the same bi-tendencies that you have.”  
  
“Oh I know, but a boy can dream, and having both Haruhi and Kyouya in my bed would be one hell of a fun dream!!” The devilish gleam in Hikaru’s eyes was hard to mistake for anything but pure lust.  
  
Across the room and completely unaware that he was the topic of discussion, Kyouya crossed his legs and grimaced at the bulge in his pants. _Damn. Watching the twins kiss Haruhi is really getting to me. I don’t know what I want anymore. Haruhi did that to me, though I can’t really say that I am complaining. It seems so long ago that my only concern was living up to my brother’s legacy and no girl was going to ever be anything more than something to satisfy a temporary need. Enter Haruhi at the wrong place, in the right time, breaking an extremely valuable vase. The idea to have her pay it back by being a Host was a joke. I figured I would have her help out the club for a week or two, then just forget the balance and let her go back to her life. .. But I watched her bringing all of the Host members closer together without even realizing she was doing so. How she slowly became so important to the success of the Club and to the lives of its Hosts that I tried everything I could to add to her debt and keep her with us. Even still, I denied what I was feeling. If I could have that night in Okinawa back, with Haruhi pinned underneath me, my body pressing her in to the sheets, there are so many things I would do differently, the least of which would be to steal a kiss. I have wanted to kiss her from that night. I have wanted her body and soul from the moment she spoke back to my father during last year’s Faire. This crazy small girl protecting me, telling my father that I was amazing, not fearful of the power he wields but standing up for someone she calls friend, even when that “friend” was cold and distant more often than not. But I couldn’t touch her. Tamaki was in love with her and I couldn’t betray my best friend. He told me when they broke up that he was ok with her dating, that they would always be close friends, but they didn’t work together as a couple. Was he serious? Could he ever be ok with the idea of Haruhi and me? Will she ever even see me as something other than a mentor and friend? Do I even stand a ghost’s chance with Hikaru and Kaoru so close to her heart already?_  
  
Sighing softly, his erection still firm and ready, Kyouya tried re-crossing his legs again hoping his fidgeting would be unnoticed. Part of him wanted to slip off into another room and just take care of it, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to watch the rest of the game. _I have to stay and watch the rest. Think positively is something Haruhi would say. So if I think positively, and I stay the worst that could happen is I have a raging hard-on for a week as I keep thinking about watching Hikaru and Kaoru kiss Haruhi. How much they are all enjoying it. Damn. Why do I think the hard-on would be worth it?_  
  
Kyouya watched as Hikaru and Kaoru stopped whispering together and walked back to Haruhi. Their arms were around each other’s waists and the full force of their sexuality dripping from them.  
  
“Well Haruhi,” Kaoru asked, “Are you ready to guess which one was Hikaru?”  
  
“Hmm… That time the first person to kiss me was Kaoru and the second was Hikaru.”  
  
“Wrong again!!”  
  
“Oooo, I really like this game Kaoru,” Hikaru said to his twin. “We may actually win this one. Haruhi - Prepare for Round Three and your final chance. No holding back.”  
  
“Erp… you were holding back before?”  
  
The twins nodded then answered aloud as they remembered that she could not see them with the blindfold. Haruhi felt the butterflies in her stomach take wing and fly down her body in a rush of heat and sensation. Dear gods...  
  
“Round Three begins NOW!” Kaoru checked the fit of the silk blindfold against Haruhi’s eyes. Satisfied it was secure; he pulled Haruhi up out of her chair and into his arms. He wrapped her arms around his waist and slid his hands slowly up her back to tangle in the soft hair now growing out. He decided to go back to his first tactic, butterfly soft kisses down her chin, lips and tongue teasing her lower lip, then hearing her soft sighs, delving deeper. Always teasing, always gentle, always on the verge of making her laugh in sheer joy and wonder. Knowing that as much as he wanted to continue, Kaoru knew he had to let the others have a turn. He really hoped for Haruhi’s sake that Kyouya was willing to join the game. Kaoru had a sneaking suspicion that not only did the Shadow King have a tendre for the girl, but Haruhi had a secret fantasy about Kyouya as well. Pulling back slowly and with a smile, He rested Haruhi’s head on his chest and asked the question “Who am I?”  
  
Pressed against his Kaoru’s chest, Haruhi had no idea which twin it was, only that she had felt happy and comfortable in the kiss… and that she really didn’t want it to end. “I am not sure…”  
  
“Good Answer!!” The laughter from the other Hitachiian twin made Haruhi smile, as dazed as she was she really couldn’t hear the minute differences in their vocal tones which helped her distinguish Hikaru from Kaoru. ”If you had guessed, I wouldn’t have gotten my third kiss.”  
  
Kaoru looked up at Hikaru with his arms still around Haruhi. As one, they both turned and looked hard at Kyouya. Hikaru motioned for Kyouya to take Kaoru’s place. Almost panicked, Kyouya mouthed the words “I can’t!!”  
  
Hikaru mouthed back. “Yes you CAN and you need to do this. For both your sakes!! Get over there!!!”  
  
Slowly Kyouya took off his glasses and walked to where Kaoru and Haruhi were standing. He reached out and took her into his arms. Haruhi felt the arms that were holding her shift and new ones take their place. These arms felt different, this Host smelled different from the cologne she was used to the twins wearing, and when his lips came crashing down on hers, there was no doubt in her mind that this was not one of the twins. His lips were demanding, requiring hers to open and receive his tongue. His hands didn’t just play in her hair or on her neck, but held her firm. For the first time in her life Haruhi felt almost “claimed”. Like this person in some ways was going to be someone far more important to her than a lover or friend. Like he could take her body and soul to someplace it had never before gone. Protect her – yes. Love her – absolutely. But still more than both of those… It was not a feeling she had ever experienced before and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. But if nothing else, she absolutely knew who was kissing her.  
  
Kyouya was lost in sensations that he had never felt before. From the moment he set his lips on hers, she had melted in his arms, and he had gone wild. All the pent up desire from the night in Okinawa burst forth and it took every ounce of his control, to not lay Haruhi down on the soft carpet of the Music Room floor and claim her body as well as her kiss. He tightened his arms around her and started softly biting his way down her neck, trying to get his fill of her scent and taste.  
  
“Kyouya…” Haruhi’s breathy voice calling his name was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Distantly, he heard the sound of the twins laughing and the rustle of clothing being adjusted. Coming back into his body from the frantic demon he had become, Kyouya couldn’t help the feeling of joy that spread throughout his body. He continued to hold Haruhi close.  
  
“Well Damn. I am not sure if I should be jealous that Haruhi knew exactly and immediately who that was.”  
  
“Ok- I may be jealous, but that was beyond HOT. I am not going to be able to sit right for a week.”  
  
“Will we get to finish our game now?”  
  
“Screw the game. Think if we ask nicely we can watch that again?”  
  
The teasing banter between Kaoru and Hikaru brought Haruhi back in to her own body and made her conscious of the fact that Kyouya’s arms were still around her. She still couldn’t see him. But she could feel his smile and his love in the arms that supported her. She could also feel that he was content in knowing that part of her soul was now and always would be his. She wasn’t sure how, but she also knew that Kyouya wouldn’t be jealous if she got a bit of her own back from the twins who had started such a dangerous and wonderful game. In fact, it was far more likely that her Shadow King would be turned on even more by it. She smiled as evilly as the twins had earlier.  
  
Kyouya looked down on the woman he held in his arms and saw the most beautifully mischievous smile start to grow on her face. A similar smile growing on his, he turned to the twins. ”A challenge has been made and we all know our Haruhi doesn’t back down from a challenge. Hitachiian, get over here and kiss Haruhi.”  
  
Hikaru approached Haruhi cautiously, he really didn’t want to get on the Shadow King’s bad side, but he couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss Haruhi again. _If this is my last chance to ever do this again, I am going to take it. I am going to make it memorable._  
  
With a dramatic flair worthy of their Host Club King, Hikaru twirled Haruhi out of Kyouya’s arms. Spinning her around so her back was pressed along the front of his body, Hikaru started dancing with Haruhi. Guiding her body with his, every inch of skin pressing together, his mouth trailing kisses and small bites down her neck, he slowly wound her arms around his neck. Haruhi focused on the sharp sweet sensations. Each nip sent a shock flooding through her and pooled low. Her breathing started to get heavy.  
  
“Foul. The method for the game is kissing not dancing.” Haruhi heard the laughter in Kyouya’s voice.  
  
“Well, technically he is kissing too.” The voice of the other twin responded.  
  
With a slight shift, Hikaru turned Haruhi’s body into his. His mouth came down on hers, nipping first at her top lip, then her lower. Then his tongue flicked at her lips. Now that she was getting very familiar with the dance of the tongues, she let herself be led as the twin had led her body in the silent dance earlier. She let her hands slide down his chest and around his back. She could feel the heat of his body and the passion he let come out in his kiss… the passion that he usually tried to hide or that flared out in sudden anger outbursts. Suddenly, she knew who this was in her arms. Laughter bubbled out of her. _I know who this is, his energy is different than his twin’s. Now I can tell them apart completely. I don’t think they knew what they started with their game._  
  
Hikaru broke off his kiss with Haruhi, slightly puzzled by her sudden laughter, but amused by it as well. “So, with that last and final kiss… Which one is Hikaru?”  
  
“I have to admit that I liked this game far more than I was expecting to, and I will probably need a series of cold showers once we leave, but you do realize that once I answer you won’t be able to play the game with me ever again. I now know both of you completely. It’s all in the way you kiss… even when you are trying to kiss like the other.”  
  
“JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!” Three voices yelled in unison.  
  
“I am in Hikaru’s arms right now.”  
  
Hikaru threw his head back and laughed letting her go. “You are right. We won’t ever be able to play the Which One’s Hikaru Game with you ever again. But that just means we will have to come up with some other fun games to play. We may even let the Shadow King play too.” “If he asks nicely that is.” Kaoru added.  
  
Haruhi looked directly into Kyouya’s eyes and smiled as she said, “Since when is the Shadow King nice? Personally, I like the mystery and aloofness. It’s sexy.” Kyouya smiled as his eyes held a silver fire. _Mine. But I will share… Maybe_  
  
Hikaru caught the message in the last glance Kyouya sent Haruhi. New thoughts and ideas started running through his brain. Oh this was going to be a very fun year!!!  
  



End file.
